


Alive

by brahe



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s01e10 And the Loom of Fate, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I don't think that's ever happened, Mild Angst, No Dialogue, sort of, spoilers for the end of season 1, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That scene toward the end of And the Loom of Fate from Flynn's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite thing I've written for this fandom so far. I'm still not super happy with it; writing so many characters at once is a new challenge for me. But anyway, I love doing introspective type scene codas, so have Flynn's thoughts whole he's racing to save Eve's life.

He knows that if he doesn’t get back in time, that if this doesn’t work, it’ll be the end. Cassandra will never forgive him. He can hear it in her voice now, the desperation and the anger he can hear a direct reflection of what he’s feeling.

The bottle is right where he left it and he's running back through the bookshelves as fast as he can because Eve's life depends on it and he refuses to let her down. He won't lose her, not now, not ever.

He skids around the corner, grabbing the edge of the bookshelf to keep himself on his feet. The image of the LITs, faces crestfallen and shoulders slumped, spurs him on faster and he slides up to the stairs, half landing half falling onto the step beside Eve. He ignores Jake's questions and gives Eve the potion, praying to anything he could think of that this would work. This had to work. There's no way he could go on without her now.

Eve takes a deep, gulping breath and the tension in the other four bodies around her drains. Jake has his fingers pressed into her wrist, reassuring himself that she's safe, and Cassandra is smiling as bright as the sun despite the still-glassy look in her eyes. Ezekiel makes a joke and Flynn looks at him, seeing through the tough facade to the concern underneath, and he nods at his charge because he gets it.

When Eve catches her breath she looks at Flynn and he lets go of that last bit of tension, of worry that this was all going to suddenly backfire. She smiles at him and his world is back straight again. He watches her as she looks at her hand and her shirt, now free of blood. When her eyes meet Flynn's again, there's something new there, something like wonder but a little bit wiser.

The blood is gone from his hands too and he pulls her to him and kisses her, pouring into it everything he feels in this moment because he knows he won't be able to articulate it. She presses back against him, tangling her fingers in his hair and he hugs her tighter, her heartbeat a reassuring reminder against his chest.

He is only vaguely aware of the others still sitting on the stairs around them, but Eve must have heard something because she pulls away with a bright blush. Jake whistles and Eve rests her head on Flynn's chest, relishing in his warmth. He wraps his arms around her and pretends to be offended at Ezekiel's jab, but laughs nonetheless. Cassandra watches with a smile that's still sort of sad, and so Flynn finds her hand and squeezes it, drawing out the genuine bright smile he was looking for.

Eve is alive and the Library is back and they're all okay, they're all great, in every possible way. He knows this won't be the last time they brush death so closely, and a small part of him acknowledges that one time he might be too late, but for once he forces himself out of his head and enjoys the feel of Eve's hand in his and the endless possibilities on the other side of the door.


End file.
